dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Order-Sol
Order-Sol is a close-range offensive character. He moves quickly and thrives once he's on the offensive. He forces mistakes with the threat of huge damage, not by having a superb mixup. He must expend Charge in order to deal said huge damage. Charge improves the properties of his special moves. He gains charge either by using 214D and holding D, or by pressing D during special moves. Order-Sol can deal his powerful damage with simple combos off of innocuous moves like 5K and c.S. Order-Sol is thus a very dangerous character; while his damage isn't as ludicrous as Slayer's, it can come from easy-to-land starters, instead of counter hits of specific moves. This is not to say his counter hit game is weak; quite the contrary. Just watch what a good Order-Sol does after a counter hit Fafnir. To sum up: Order-Sol deals very high damage and has powerful pressure backed up by the threat of the aforementioned damage. However, his damage is resource-intensive, and he needs to be at close range to function well. *JC = Jump Cancel *HJC = High Jump Cancel *JI = Jump-Install *CH = Counter-Hit *CC = Charge Cancel (cancel a normal into Manual Charge 214D) *Special Moves: 236P - Blockhead Buster (BHB) Level 1: If after the 1st hit, the 2nd hit connects, it causes stagger (max 35F). On air hit, 2nd hit is untechable for 20F. 1st hit's HitStop 0. 2nd hit is considered to be a projectile and can pass through other projectiles. 26F onwards Action Charge possible. -2 frames on block. Level 2: If after the 1st hit, Hits 2 or 3 connect, both hits cause stagger (max 40F). 1st hit's HitStop 0. Hits 2 and 3 are considered to be projectiles, past frame 14 hits 2 and 3 cannot be interrupted. Hits 2 and 3 can pass through other projectiles. 26F onwards Action Charge possible. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 2. +11 on block. LeveL 3: 1st hit hitstop 0. If after the 1st hit, Hits 2-4 connect, hits 2-4 cause stagger (max 45F). Hits 2-4 are considered to be projectiles, have hit stop 7 and past frame 14 hits 2-4 cannot be interrupted. Hits 2-4 can pass through other projectiles. 2nd hit untechable on air hit for 20 frames. 26F onwards Action Charge possible. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 2. +37 on block. 214S - Gunblaze (GB) Level 1: 1~4F above the knees invincibility. 5-16 above the feet invincibility. 17-19 low stance. 1-30 can pass through opponent. Floats on hit (untechable for 40F). CH state till end of recovery. FRC timing: frames 27-28. Flame can pass through projectiles. Can cancel into action charge from frame 33 on. +9 on block. Level 2: 1~4F above the knees invincibility. 5-24 above the feet invincibility. 25-27 low stance. 1-38 can pass through opponent. Floats on hit (1st hit untechable for 60F, 2nd hit for 30F). CH state till end of recovery. FRC timing: frames 35-36. Flames can pass through projectiles. Can cancel into action charge from frame 41 on. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 12. +12 on block. Level 3: 1~4F above the knees invincibility. 5-30 above the feet invincibility. 31-33 low stance. 1-44 can pass through opponent. Floats on hit (Hits 1 and 2 untechable for 60F, 3rd hit for 50F). CH state till end of recovery. FRC timing: frames 41-42. 3rd hit appears 17F after 2nd hit. Flames can pass through projectiles. Can cancel into action charge from frame 47 on. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 12. +16 on block. 623HS - Storm Viper (SV) Level 1: 1~12F invincible. 12~ airborne. Floats on hit(24). From 37 until 1F before landing Air Action Charge possible. -19 on block. Level 2: 1~12F invincible. 10~ airborne. Floats on hit(1st-2nd hits: 24; 3rd hit: 40). From 44F until 1F before landing Air Action Charge possible. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 17. -26 on block. Level 3: 1~14F invincible. 8~ airborne. Floats on 1st~3rd hits(1st hit: 24; 2nd~3rd hits: 40). Ground bounces on 4th hit(70). 80% forced prorate on 4th hit. On landing, 3F until recovery Action Charge possible. Charge Gauge starts draining on frame 17. -3 on block, HOWEVER, there is a large punishable gap between the 3rd and 4th hits. AN AIR STORM VIPER HAS LONGER UNTECHABILITY THAN THE SAME LEVEL GROUND STORM VIPER 236K - Bandit Revolver Prototype (BRP) Level 1: 1~7F feet invincible. 8F~ airborne. FRC timing: 16-17F. Can be cancelled into Action Charge anytime between 3F after landing and the end of the move. -1 on block. Level 2: 1~6F feet invincible. 7F~ airborne. 2nd hit plummets and causes knockdown. FRC timing: 14~15F. Can be cancelled into Action Charge anytime between 3F after landing and the end of the move. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 12. +1 on block. Level 3: 1~5F feet invincible. 6F~ airborne. 2nd hit wallbounces (untechable for 60F). 2nd hit forced proration 85%. FRC timing: 12~13F. Can use action charge after the move ends. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 16. +5 on block. 236S - Rock It (RI) Level 1: Causes slide effect on CH (untechable for 40F, slides lasts 20F). On hit or block, performs a recovery animation (does not occur if Rock it whiffs). Can be cancelled into an action charge anytime after the 3rd frame of recovery. +3 on block. Level 2: On hit or block, the 1st hit's active frames are cut short (move proceeds to 2nd hit). 2nd hit ground bounces on hit (untechable for 30F). Can be cancelled into Action charge anytime after the 9th frame of recovery. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 22. -1 on block. Level 3: On hit or block, the 1st hit's active frames are cut short (move proceeds to 2nd hit). 2nd hit ground bounces on hit (untechable for 25F). 3rd hit floats (untechable for 45F). Only the 3rd hit is jump cancellable. Can be cancelled into Action charge anytime after the 11th frame of recovery. Charge gauge starts draining on frame 20. -5 on block. 41236D - Fafnir 1~11F lower body invincibility. Floats on hit(untechable for 40F). Causes ground bounce and knockdown on CH. Fafnir cannot be cancelled into. -6 on block. *Combos: For combos ending in 2D, cancel the 2D into 214D and charge. If you do any of these strings blocked, cancel the 2D into 214D anyway. Charge for longer on hit. Combo theory: This section will cover a bunch of theory points and ways to do things. Instead of specific combos, it will give formulae for combo pieces, for you to use as you see fit. Let's start with comboing into Level 3 moves. Level 3 moves are good both because they deal high damage, and because you can combo after them. A very common way to combo into one is from 5H. The two you should learn combos involving are: 236S and 236K. Level 3 236S launches the opponent with enough untechable time that it almost always knocks down. But, because the last hit is jump-cancelable, you will probably do an air combo after it. If you're in the corner, you can instead do a 5H as the opponent falls, then jump-cancel that into an air combo. Level 3 236K wall bounces, and knocks down. It is best used midscreen, as the opponent will bounce toward you and you can combo into the corner. Level 3 623H can be used as a launcher, but combos involving it tend to do poor damage compared to the previous two, and it has short range. If you land it, you can combo from it, but spending Level 3 on that kind of risk is not generally wise. Now, on to air combos. Order-Sol has short jumps. You will either love or hate this. They alter his air combos as much as they alter the rest of his gameplay. Given that some launches are pretty high, Order-Sol may have to super jump cancel in certain combos to reach his opponent. Order-Sol strives to perform a certain air combo called the Dust Loop, because it deals very high damage. It is so named because it uses Order-Sol's air dust repeatedly, and because Sol used to have a combo called the Dust Loop. It requires being in or near enough to the corner, and forward momentum is preferred. Order-Sol's Dust Loop should look something like the following: j.H, j.D, dj.H, dj.D, Level 1-2 236K. If you're good, you can land after the second j.D and then rejump and repeat, only using 236K after the final j.D. There are a LOT of ways to combo into the Dust Loop. It can come from a throw into the corner, a counter-hit 2H in the corner, a Level 3 632146P, a counter-hit Fafnir in proximity to the corner (You can be pretty far, because you'll use a running jump to get to your opponent.), and tons of other ways. Try to find ways to combo into it. Level 2 236K can be comboed from j.D for a knockdown if you're close enough to the corner/have enough momentum and aren't too high. This is generally a good use for Level 2. Fafnir: Fafnir is Order-Sol's awesome Force Break. It's used with the command 41236D. It deals 70 damage on its own, has great reach and speed, hits low, has lower-body invulnerability, and gives enough untechable time to do some nasty combos afterwards. Here, we are concerned with comboing in and out of Fafnir. It can be linked after a Fafnir (lol), a j.H done fairly deep, a counter-hit 5H, and off of many launches. However, you won't often combo into Fafnir after a launch, because it either won't add much damage, or will reduce damage by truncating your following air combo. To combo out of a normal hit fafnir midscreen, you have three options: Dash in and use 2S, use another Fafnir, or use 632146P. 632146P is a pretty bad option. At levels 1 and 2, it gives some crappy damage. At level 3, you can do a powerful Dust Loop afterwards, but only in/near the corner. Additional Fafnirs are ok, but they get rid of knockdown for a mediocre damage increase. Remember that each deals less damage than the last. Finally, we come to dashing 2S. The standard combo using this is: Fafnir, dash 2S, 5H, HJC, air dash, j.P, j.S/H, Level 1 623H. The air dash and j.P have to be done VERY quickly after the high jump cancel. You high jump cancel forward, as usual. On counter hit, Fafnir gives a much higher launch. You can convert this into any number of things, depending on spacing/Charge level. You can combo into Level 3 236K. If near the corner, you can do a Dust Loop. Overdrives: Order-Sol has some powerful, if resource-intensive overdrives. His 632146P often allows for air combo followups, and is a pretty fast move on its own. However, using it outside of combos is generally a bad idea, because if the opponent blocks, you're down 50% tension for basically nothing. At level 1, you can air combo off of it in the corner, though you won't get a knockdown. At Level 2, it has no startup post-flash, which means, like Slayer's 632146S, if your opponent isn't already blocking when the flash goes off, he's going to get hit. Level 2 is primarily used for this purpose, and not for combos. Level 3 is untechable, and so you can do whatever kind of air combo you want after it. It's best in the corner, where you can score some tremendous damage with a Dust Loop. Now, let us examine 632146H. It is slow. It has good invincibility, but should not be used as a dragon punch, because it's simply not worth the resources, and its slowness means the opponent will probably just block or evade it. You don't want to know how many times I've used Level 1 632146H and had my opponent jump over me. At all Levels, it's fully untechable, so it can add knockdown to a combo. At Level 1, it's pretty terrible. Don't use it. At Level 2, it wall bounces and does more damage. You can extend combos with it, but it's generally not worth it. At Level 3, it does huge damage and knocks down. It is an option, but not a very resource-efficient one. However, the huge damage may be worth it. Of note is that overdrives disable your opponent's burst while active, so using an overdrive when it will kill the opponent is a very sound strategy. If your opponent has 30-40% life, comboing into Level 3 632146H to kill him is actually a much better idea than using a more resource-efficient, but burstable, combo. Finally, let's examine 632146S. It costs 100% tension and requires Level 3. It's much harder to combo into than the others, because of its short range and silly pushback. It deals incredible damage. However, it's really not worth it when compared with Order-Sol's other options. I mean REALLY not worth it. It deals about 30 damage more than a Level 3 632146H, and 632146H is pretty wasteful already. However, it is unburstable, as previously stated, and if your opponent has low enough health, you'll do your IK at the end, which is incredibly stylish, and should be attempted whenever possible. To sum his overdrives up: Level 2 632146P is the only one that should see use outside of combos. They are unburstable, but cost you a lot. Basic, no-charge combos: * 5K/2K, c.S, 2S, 2D (Omit moves as needed based on spacing and whether you dashed into the combo.) * 5K/2K, c.S, 5H, RI (Again, omit moves as needed. does not knock down, but deals superior damage.) * Dahsing/air dashing j.H, c.S/2S, 2D. (Basically, the first combo off a j.H.) * Throw opponent into corner, j.H, j.D, jump-cancel, j.H, j.D, Level 1 236K * Level 1 214S, dash, 5H, HJC, j.S, j.H, j.D Level 1 SV * 5D 8 j.HS 8 j.HS 8 j.K j.S JC j.K j.S j.HS j.D JC j.P j.HS Level 1 SV * Jump-in/Cross-Over j.HS, Fafnir, 66 2S, 5HS, High-Jump IAD, j.P, j.S Level 1 SV * 5D 8 j.HS 8 j.HS 8 (must be done quickly) land, 669 j.HS, j.D JC j.HS, j.D BRP * (Standing opponent only) 5K/2K, c.S, 5HS IAD j.P, j.S, j.HS land 66 5K, c.S, 2D 214D * CH Fafnir, 669 j.HS, j.D pause JC j.HS, j.D land 9 j.HS, j.D JC j.HS, j.D BRP Level 2 Combos: * 5K/2K, c.S LVL2BHB Action Charge FRC 66 c.S, 2S, 2D 214D * (Corner) Throw, 669 j.HS, j.D JC j.HS j.D land 9 j.HS j.D LVL2BRP * 5K/2K c.S LVL2GB c.S, 5HS HJC j.S, j.HS, j.D LVL1SV * 5K/2K, c.S, 5HS LVL2RI 66 c.S, 5HS HJI j.S, j.HS, j.D LVL1SV (this combo can branch into half dustloop after the second c.S) Level 3 combos, midscreen: * 5K/2K, c.S, 5H, Level 3 236S, jump-cancel last hit, j.S, jump-cancel, j.H, Level 1 623H (This combo is for when you have less than a full gauge, and are anywhere on the screen. Does not knock down.) * 5K/2K, c.S, 5H, Level 3 236K, Level 2 236K (Will not work near corner; deals less damage, but knocks down. Also does not require a full gauge.) * 5K/2K, c.S, 5H, Level 3 236K, (Dash if need-be/able) 5H, jump-cancel, j.H, j.D, Level 2 236K (Only works around the middle of the screen. Requires a full gauge, or damn near. Knocks down. * 5K/2K, c.S, 5HS LVLBHB Action Charge, 66 c.S, 5HS LVL 2 BHB Action Charge FRC, 66 c.S, 2S, 2D Tension combos: (Corner only) Dash in c.S, 5H, Level 1 632146P, j.S, jc, j.H, j.D, Level 1 236K (The air combo can be modified. A good variant is j.S, j.D, jc, j.D, Level 1 236K. This combo is not generally a good use of resources. However, it requires no charge and does ~180 damage. If you have Level 2, you can Charge Keep the 632146P to get a Level 1, and then end the combo with a Level 2 236K for a knockdown.) c.S, 5H, Level 3 632146H (This combo is considered wasteful of resources, but it deals huge damage and is unburstable.) c.S, 5H, 632146S, P, K, S, H, D, K, S, 632146H (Also wasteful, but one of Order-Sol's most damaging combos, and requires little in the way of setup. As previous combo, unburstable.) Fafnir, Fanfir (You can add additional Fafnirs if the spacing is right. This is basically for when you hit with a Fafnir and are too far to combo anything else.) Okizeme: Okizeme is the action, or set of actions you do while your opponent is "waking up" (getting up from a knockdown). * 6K - 6K is fully throw-invincible, CCable, Special Cancelable, and can chain into 2D and 6HS. On CH it will cause quite a bit of stagger, allowing for you to combo with stronger moves (fafnir, chain into 6HS RC -> combo, etc.). The move also has a LOT of active frames, so if you can get the timing down, you can stick this move out on Oki to where the very last frames will hit. Doing so will make 6K throw-invincible and even Reversal safe! You can whiff some 5P/2Ps on oki before throwing out this move to try and get your opponent to grab you. * 2HS - 2HS. Crouching over-head with throw-invincibility in the later frames. Time this attack to hit on the last frames for best results. You can't combo from this without RCing it, unless it's a CH. DP safe (clashes) when spaced properly. Be creative with this! * Running jump over opponent, airdash back j.HS - Standard cross-up, time the j.HS deep enough so you can combo afterwards. * Max range 6P - This will clash with SOME DPs when timed properly, and net a nice CH on people who mash for wake-up. * Level 3 Blockhead Buster - Throw this out RIGHT as they get up! You want this to be Reversal safe, so don't try and hit them, you're trying to set the flames out as they get up so they can't move. You get free, almost-guaranteed (they can still Dead Angle!) pressure and mixup with this! * Level 1 Gunblaze - One of Order Sol's safest options. You'll want to time this so that the flame emerges as your opponent gets up. This is a great gimmick for people not used to playing Order Sol and will probably net you a free combo. At the very least, it will force a block and will let you restart pressure if you FRC it. Running up to your opponent and GBing too late will likely get you thrown, so be careful. However, this does open up some great throw bait opportunities with 6K! * Level 1 Gunblaze Crossup - Another great oki gimmick. After earning knockdown from 2D, you can attempt to set up a Gunblaze crossup by using the move twice. 2D must cancel into GB, and your GB *must* whiff. Immediately use a second GB to send yourself the other way, crossing up your opponent as they rise and possibly giving you a free combo. Hitting your opponent OTG with the first GB will disrupt the setup, so it is important to learn the proper spacing. Tension Usage This overlaps with combos, though not a ton. Order-Sol's Action Charge FRC is very useful, as it can be used to truncate the recovery of basically any special while gaining charge safely. Fafnir, as previously stated, rocks off socks. Order-Sol's overdrives are costly but sometimes good. His Gunblaze also has a little-used FRC. Finally, 236K has an FRC. It's kind of one-dimensional, basically only used to set up throws, but it's nice to have to keep your opponent guessing. So, Action Charge FRC. Level Blockhead Buster, AC FRC is a sound pressure strategy. AC FRCing Gunblaze can lead to some good combos. AC FRC can make Bandit Revolver Prototype safer, too. Level 1 623H, AC FRC makes the Storm Viper a lot safer than regular Storm Viper. This isn't a license to spam it, though. If you're gonna spam something costing tension, spam Fafnir! :D Which brings us to our next section. Fafnir is an awesome use of tension, even outside of combos. It's only -6 on block, and its insane range keeps you really safe. It hits low and is fast and has lower-body invulnerability, and can be used in a sick mixup with Level 3 BRP. Either one, if it hits, leads to big damage, and they're both long-range and fast and beat stuff, and Fafnir is low while BRP is overhead. All this said, one of the biggest noob mistakes is, when a Fafnir is blocked, throwing out another Fafnir. Don't do this. No one falls for it. I would say Fafnir is probably even more useful as a combo starter than a middle piece. It's just awesome. BRP FRC is really simple. Use it, then throw the opponent. You will have landed really quickly after it. It looks stylish and lands a throw, and you can do this mixup off a blocked 5H or whatever. Best to do it in the corner, so you get a Dust Loop afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear